


Like Father, Like Son

by RabidSquid



Series: Helluva Hazbin Collection [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Going to Hell, Hell, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reconciliation, Redemption, Sad and Happy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: As the greatest of the Fallen, the former greatest of God's angels, and the infamous king of the nine circles, would Lucifer have learnt to be a good father?No, he hasn't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all the support and kindness from Tumblr for this piece and my drinking problem. Based solely on theory and headcanon material and may be debunked by later episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been alone for awhile, Lucifer's emotional turmoil finally comes to a head

"...and in conclusion my dear Charlie, I am so deeply sorry for my uncouth behaviour when I saw you last." Lucifer gave his most sincere smile. "It was wrong for me to have acted in such a poor way and you did not deserve any of it."

There was silence from the princess. That should've been expected though as it was a photograph of her that was leaning on the table.

Lucifer's grin faltered before his lips curled downwards into a snarl, his clawed fingers dragged down his face. "WHO AM I KIDDING, SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME!!"

A wordless cry of anguish echoed alongside the rumble of thunder, blue flashes of lightning casting crooked shadows throughout the garden. Collapsing to his knees, Lucifer slammed his face into the table as he gave a groan of despair. It had only been a few months yet time had dragged longer then the millennia he spent in Hell. Even the sting of the chains that dragged him down from the pearly gates as they bit into his flesh hurt less then the aching in his heart.

He looked back up at the picture on the table. He could recall the silky touch of his queen's hair, Lilith seated in the shade of their apple tree with a young Charlie curled up on her lap. He could recall his princess' laughter that once filled the halls of his palace, the two smiling when he finished work for the day.

He missed them so much.

"...maybe they were right." Lucifer miserably remarked. "Maybe I really do destroy everything I touch."

The sharp clacking of leather boots drew near, a familiar reek of blood and iron growing stronger. Oddly, the fallen Archangel could also hear a shrill ringing. "Meinem König, phone for you!"

Sighing, Lucifer scraped his face off the table to face the demonic Black Hussar that was at attention next to him. "Just...just let it go to voicemail Baron."

The Black Baron nodded as he placed the old-fashioned phone on the table. "I would still recommend answering, it is on your personal phone!"

"I'm not in the mood or state to talk to anyone." The dark king muttered. Pulling back the chair from the table, Lucifer slid into the seat and sighed. He hadn't made any public appearances or announcements for a long time, he hadn't even graced any of the Lords of Hell with his presence.

Once the ringing stopped, Lucifer reached for an apple that hung from a low branch. He turned the perfect scarlet fruit in his hand for a moment, the archangel savoring the sweet sting on his tongue once he took a bite. His chewing froze when he recognized the voice that was leaving him a message.

"Hi dad..." Charlie's voice crackled on the phone. Her usual upbeat tone was missing, but he could understand why. "...I uh...I'm kinda in a real bind. Things aren't going well but..."

He heard his daughter sniffle, Lucifer's heart jutted with agony.

"...I...I don't know who to talk to now, Vaggie and I had a fight...and..." Charlie sniffled more, her father leaning forward. "...she's gone Dad. I'm just...just so alone..."

The apple slipped out of Lucifer's hand, the dark king only blinking.

"....I'm sorry, I've gotta go. I...I don't want to take up to much time..." Charlie gave a half-hearted and desperate laugh. "...shouldn't waste your time....love you Dad."

The phone fell silent, Lucifer staring at the device with utter shock. His mind and heart urged him to do different things, but there was only one thing they agreed on for the first time in a long while. Rising to his feet, Lucifer slicked his hair back with his hand. "Baron?"

"Ja?"

"Get a car ready. And get me some pants too." Lucifer glacned at his pentagram-patterned briefs and greasy undershirt for a moment before he began striding out of the garden and into his palace with purpose that had long been missing from him.

"Right away meinem König!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black Baron is an OC of my creation. And I also headcanon that as an Archangel, Lucifer's emotional state is reflected in the weather in his general area. Chiefly lightning bolts and thunder claps when he's mad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he's attempted many times, Lucifer has never actually entered the hotel. Until now that is

Stepping out of the car, Lucifer took a deep breath. He took time to adjust his cufflinks and ensure his hair was properly slicked back, the archangel straightening out his coat and vest's lapels. Approaching the front door of the Hazbin Hotel, Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have utmost faith in you meinem Konig!" The Black Baron roared.

Lucifer gave a dry chuckle as he turned back to the demon that was at his side. "You head back to Dis, this is something that I should do on my own."

"Jawhol!" Sharply turning on his heel, the Black Baron returned to the car that immediately drove off.

Looking back at the door, Lucifer cleared his throat. Reaching for the doorknob, he immediately froze like he had every other time he made it this far. What would he even say? Where did he even begin with his apologies? Would his daughter even still want him in her life?

Taking a shuddering breath, Lucifer wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. Turning it, the dark king stepped inside for the first time. He couldn't afford to back down now, he had to do this.

Stepping inside, Lucifer surveyed the foyer. On one side was a bar which he thought odd considering this place was supposed to be rehabilitating demons. Photos of his wife made him pause in his stride, Lucifer recognizing her posters from her singing career. He couldn't help but recall her powerful voice, the way she captivated her audience like a siren drawing sailors to a watery grave.

Chuckling, Lucifer felt a slight heat in his cheeks as he recalled how entranced he was himself.

Scanning the room again, he saw only a single demon in the lobby. Approaching the bar, Lucifer saw the feline demon slouched over the bar, his top hat lopsidedly perched atop his head. "...hello?"

The demon snorted as he sat up, a pair of crimson wings immediately bristling as he rubbed his head. "Ugh, WHAT?"

"I'm here to see Princess Charlie Magne." Lucifer coolly replied.

"You got a booking or what?" The demon groaned as he cradled his head in his clawed hands.

Lucifer blinked. "...I'm her father."

The feline demon finally looked up with bloodshot eyes, but his face remained impassive. "Room 665 daddy-o, she should be in."

Nodding, Lucifer began making his way up the winding stairs. A familiar laugh and crackling of a radio drew his gaze to a closed door for a moment, but he continued on. Reaching the room, Lucifer began adjusting his lapels and the chain to his pocketwatch. He could feel his hands trembling, but clenching them into fists he rapped his knuckles on the door.

Swallowing, Lucifer could only wait as he heard someone shuffling towards the door. When the door swung open, the archangel looked up to see his daughter.

"How can I--" Charlie's voice caught in her throat when she saw her father right in front of her.

"...hi Charlie." Lucifer managed with a shaky grin.

Charlie only blinked, the princess giving a choked sob as tears filled her eyes. She said nothing more as she threw her arms around him, Charlie's face buried into her father's shoulder as she softly wept.

Shakily bringing his arms up, Lucifer found a soothing familiarity as he returned the hug to his daughter. By instinct his hands softly ran through her hair, the archangel's lips pecking his daughter's cheeks. "I missed you so much."

Charlie sniffed as her grip tightened, as if she was scared he would vanish. "I missed you too Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk did recognize ol Lucy, but he was too hungover to care


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bury the hatchet.

Charlie could not recall the last time she was so blunt and direct without some form of kindness to 'ease the sting' as she put it. After the tearful reunion she then ranted at him for a bit for the last time they saw each other before crying again. She was on the most extreme emotional rollercoaster in her life, her father's face impassive as he listened.

Once she finally finished, the princess slumped into the armchair across from the couch Lucifer was sitting on. Running her hands down her face, Charlie sighed. "...okay, I'm done."

Clearing his throat, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. He was uncharacteristically shifty, his hands alternating from adjusting his lapels to his cufflinks or even his tie. While he opened his mouth to speak several times, nothing came out as he closed his mouth again and again. After several awkward moments, the archangel finally threw up his hands with a disgruntled groan.

"I'm so sorry, I-I have no clue how to do this..." Lucifer buried his face in his hands.

Pursing her lips, Charlie leaned forwards. "Maybe...just let your heart do the talking."

"...o-okay." Dragging his hands down his face, Lucifer looked into his daughter's eyes. "Charlotte Eden Morningstar Magne..." Tears started to run down his face, the King of Hell's voice trembling. "...I'm so sorry for what I did. I was only thinking of my painful past and it blinded me to the fact I was hurting you."

Just when the princess thought she had no more tears to shed, new ones welled up and trickled down as her father sniffled.

"...I had no right to yell at you like I did." The archangel miserably continued. "I know you brought back those painful memories...but I never really told you about why I'm in Hell...or my grievances with humanity." Lucifer sniffed. "...I never told you, how could you know?"

While her father wept before, Charlie had never seen him in such a state. "...I had no right to yell at you or your mother the way I did." His tearful gaze looked right into her own, Charlie's heart wrenching at the sight. "...I'm so sorry Charlie."

It was like looking into a mirror, Charlie's mangled heart seeing frightful symmetry in her father's bared soul. Getting to her feet, the princess took a seat next to her father and hugged him. "I forgive you Dad."

A choked sob escaped Lucifer's throat, as if he had never been told that before. Another sharp pang of sadness struck Charlie's heart when she realized he probably never had. She felt her father's arms around her, his broken voice managing to speak. "I love you Charlie...so, so much."

"I love you too Dad."

The two remained that way for a moment, Lucifer leaning back as he wiped his eyes off on his sleeve. "While we're bearing our souls so blatantly...there's something else I'd like to discuss if you're alright with it."

"...Vaggie?" Charlie sniffed.

Her father shakily nodded. "...I know she was your girlfriend, but I...I wasn't aware how close you two were." Rubbing his forehead, Lucifer sighed. "...I really haven't been paying the closest attention to you."

"Yeah..." Charlie sighed. "...we had a fight...kinda like...yeah." The princess sniffed. "We never fought that badly Dad."

Nodding, the archangel patted her shoulder. "I'm afraid there's not much advice I could give for that. Your mother and I are in the same boat."

Giving a bitter laugh, Charlie slunk into the couch. "Aren't we the best romantics?"

"Yep." Lucifer kicked his feet up onto the footstool in front of the couch.

The two remained silent, brooding over their past misfortunes. While the fateful yelling match was stuck on a loop in his mind, Lucifer also thought of his own daughter's pain. "You love her a lot?"

Wiping her eyes, Charlie could only nod.

"...give her time." Lucifer tentatively spoke. "Let her mind and heart heal before you talk again."

Pulling her knees to her chest, the princess leaned against her father's side. "Thank you Dad."

Wrapping an arm around her, Lucifer's cheek rested against the top of his daughter's head. It had been far too long since he was this affectionate, the archangel finding himself enjoying his daughter's presence.

"...I think you and Mom have had enough time." Charlie piped up. She could feel her father tensing up at that, his lips pursed. "You and Mom have always gotten back when you fought before."

"Well..." Lucifer swallowed. "...we never fought this badly."

"It's worth a try isn't it though?" Charlie looked up at him.

Lucifer stared at nothing, his mind's eye recalling every detail in his queen's face, his fingers recalling her silky hair, his soul still hearing the songs she sung.

"...she always will be worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all his existence, no one ever forgave Lucifer for anything. The fact his daughter has meant more then she'll ever know


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom has very little to go on for Lucifer, but we've managed to create some intriguing content with it. We have even less on Lilith, so let's hope how I portray her is not too much of a trainwreck

Having walked the earth, the nine circles and all planes in between before humanity, Lilith was more then familiar with places where she would be less likely to be bothered. Rising from her hammock, the infernal queen yawned as she stretched. Her bare feet felt the coarse wooden boards as she opened the curtains to survey the nightmarish sea outside. Inhaling the salty air, Lilith headed to the fridge to retrieve a plate covered in slabs of raw meat. Taking a seat on the table, the First Wife enjoyed her breakfast in solitude.

Rinsing her empty plate off in the sink, Lilith ran a hand through her long flowing hair as she headed outside. The rocky ground had been smoothed from millenia of erosion, Lilith eventually reaching a small patch of gnarled branches covered in thorns. Running her thin fingers along the jagged thorns, the queen took her time gently plucking the blossoming flowers. Collecting a handfull of them, Lilith sighed as she gently carressed their petals.

Glancing at the lone tree that cast its shadow over her cabin, Lilith could see the tally marks etched into the bark. Her gaze wandered to the endless dark ocean that battered against the shore, spines of Leviathan or its spawn rising from the roiling black water. Sighing, the First Wife rolled her neck as she returned to her cabin to change out of her pajamas and into black silk robes. Opening her large bag, Lilith carefully packed her essentials.

It was time she returned home.

* * *

Lightly puffing on the cigar between her teeth, the Ripper wiped the blood from her straight razor on her black coat's sleeve. Already Hellhounds were gnawing at the fresh corpse, Jacklyn giggling as she flicked the razor shut and slid it into her pocket. Slinking out of the alleyway, Jacklyn tilted her top hat to better give her face a more menacing light.

Ashing her cigar onto a sleeping vagrant, Jacklyn stiffened when she saw the familiar ivory petals that danced in the air. Jamming the smoke between her teeth, the Ripper jogged after the trail of petals, ebon greatcoat billowing behind her like a banshee. Following them through one street after another, Jacklyn soon found herself approaching the docks that lined the shores of the Stygian Sea. Standing on one of the piers, the serial killer recognized the dancing petals that were beginning to cloud together into a single mass.

Jacklyn tipped her hat, her teeth displayed with a disturbing smile. "Good to see ya Queenie."

Lilith rolled her neck, a few colorless petals trailing behind her. "Hello Jacklyn. How have the months been?"

"Eh, been better." Jacklyn exhaled a cloud of smoke as she followed the infernal queen back towards town. "Rest of us 'ave been beatin' each other senseless."

Lilith clucked her tongue at that. "Just what has the Baron been doing?"

The Ripper shrugged. "Aven't seen 'im for awhile. Last I 'eard 'e was trying to wrangle the twins."

"Norm and Sue are at it again are they?" Lilith sighed.

"Fraid so." Jacklyn hawked a glob of mucus and spat it into the ground before giving a phlegm-choked cough. "So, you able to relax?"

"Indeed I was." The infernal queen answered as the two headed into a fairly mundane apartment building. While the occasional lewd moan or pained scream echoed through the halls, neither women was fazed as the Ripper opened up a room.

As Jacklyn flopped onto the couch in the living room, Lilith retrieved a wooden box with all manners of snake motifs carved into the wood from the coffee table. A ghoulish green glow enveloped the First Wife's hand as she wiped her palm across the box. There was a hiss as the snakes slithered away, allowing the lid to flip open. Inside were a few rings, earrings and other jewellry, but Lilith retrieved her old flip-phone from the box.

Sliding into a comfy recliner, Lilith sighed as she waited for her phone to start up. Trying to catch up on the going ons of Hell after one of her retreats was always a pain. Once the screen lit up, the infernal queen put the phone to her ear as she played the voicemails left by her daughter. Black lips pursed before curling into a frown as each message became more saddening then the last.

Reaching the last message, Lilith's eyes widened as she heard Charlie sniffle. "H-hi Mom...uh...hope you get this, things are...are really bad. Vaggie and I had a fight and...and it was like the one...you and dad had." A pang of worry jolted Lilith's heart at that comparison. "...hope to hear from you soon. Love you Mom."

Flicking her phone shut, Lilith groaned as she rubbed her temples. "So, 'ow're things?" Jacklyn casually asked as she played with the razor.

"Terrible." Lilith muttered. Her phone vibrated, the infernal queen flicking it open to see a new text. Grey eyes scanned the message, her grip tightening as a whirlwind began to brew in her mind. "Jacklyn, arrange a car for tomorrow evening. I have an important dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Lilith has a small island in the middle of the Stygian Sea of Hell where she lived when she first moved to Hell but before meeting Lucifer. She goes there every now and then to relax and vent, but she also cuts herself off from communications to help unwind, hence why she never answered any of Charlie's calls


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing a lovely meal is just as important as eating itself

Of all the help Charlie could wrangle for him, this was the last person Lucifer thought would help. "Alright, gotta brown the meat before mixing the cream cheese and eggs, couldja grate some cheese?" Angel Dust ordered as he stirred the steaming pot with one pair of hands while dicing tomatoes with the other pair.

Lucifer blinked as he stopped kneading the dough in his mixing bowl and immediately retrieved the cheese block and a grater. "...since when can you cook?"

"Since forever." Angel replied, the spider demon sporting a loose violet sweater and sweatpants, a floral pattern bandanna keeping his hair somehwat tidy. "Ma was never really in the picture and both Arackniss and Dad can't cook for shit. So naturally, that left me."

"Ah." Lucifer continued to grate the cheese, still trying to wrap his head around this more domestic side of Hell's most famous porn star. While Angel's apron did read "Kiss the Cook", he was in a pretty mundane and rather cozy looking attire. "...so you like pasta?"

"It's kinda the go-to when you're an Italian immigrant." Angel chuckled. "Learnt some other recipes but I know lasagne like the back of my hand."

Nodding, Lucifer wiped his hands off on his "Hell's Kitchen" apron before he resumed kneading his dough. His jaw remained tightly clenched as he worked, the archangel muttering as he began rolling the dough on the counter.

"Ya know, yer looking pretty damn uptight for someone prepping a relaxing night." The spider quipped as he started draining out boiling water into the sink.

"If you knew how many testicles my wife has crushed, you'd be pretty damn tense yourself." Lucifer grumbled.

"I know a few guys who get turned on by that."

When a deeply confused Lucifer looked at him, Angel merely shrugged. "Everyone's got a kink."

Shaking his head, Lucifer retrieved several apples from the box next to him and began slicing them. However, his cuts were off by millimeters, the dark king irritably grumbling. Attempting to resume his slicing, yet more off-center cuts came up. Eventually they devolved to jagged slashes as a yelling Lucifer savagely stabbed the apples. Taking a deep breath with his frustration vented, Lucifer turned his head to see Angel leaning on the counter with an arm on his hip.

"Done yet?"

Glancing at his fruit massacre, Lucifer nodded.

"Alright Lucy, you wanna cook?" Angel folded one pair of arms over his fluffy bust while the rest of his arms continued to scoop the layers of lassagne into the pan. "You gotta relax. Like how blowjobs relax me."

"Just cut the innuendo and get to the part that's supposed to make me feel better."

Sprinkling cheese onto his creation, Angel hummed in thought. "...music is relaxing. What's your favorite song?"

* * *

Meticulously arranging the silverware on the table, Charlie released her held breath once she was certain that the cutlery was perfectly perpendicular to the table edge. Razzle and Dazzle flew over, the two little demons handing her the plates and serviettes. When none of the plates had any blemishes or stains, Charlie began neatly folding the serviettes right next to each plate.

Examing their handiwork, Charlie nodded as she petted her two little helpers. "Thank you so much guys." While silent as ever, Razzle and Dazzle flew up to briefly hug the princess' face. After returning the hugs, Charlie checked her watch. Time was running out, but she still had time to run back to her room. Razzle and Dazzle began retrieving dress shirts, dinner jackets and ties in different color coordinations, the two demons neatly laying them out for the princess to choose.

Examining her options, Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Your mother is pulling into the parking lot your highness!"

Charlie immediately grabbed the closest suit and started getting dressed. "Can you please go let her in Baron?"

"Jawhol!" The Black Baron's boots echoed as he marched down the stairways.

Tucking in her orange dress shirt, Charlie adjusted her suspenders before Razzle and Dazzle helped her slip on the black vest. Heading downstairs, the two demons helped her with the grey blazer, one of them quickly brushing off any dust while the other straightened the lapels. Reaching the final flight of stairs that led to the foyer, the princess looked back to see Razzle and Dazzle giving her thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie rounded the stairs corner to see the Black Baron holding the front door open, his Prussian Hussar uniform as immaculate as always. She could also see Jack the Ripper coming in, the serial killer lugging a few suitcases, her top hat crookedly perched over her messy grey hair. However, both were sharply at attention for the elegant demoness that strode inside, her midnight dress giving her an otherworldly look.

Doffing her feathered wide-brimmed hat to the Baron, Lilith turned her head to see her daughter approaching. Unease flickered in Charlie's pale yellow eyes, but she didn't hesitate to run straight into her mother's open arms. Lilith kissed her daughter's forehead, Charlie's grip tightening. "I missed you Mom."

"I missed you too dear." Lilith soothingly replied.

The two hugged for a moment, Charlie nervously smiling as she motioned to her hotel. "...so? What'd you think?"

"Well I do find it contradictory to have a bar here..." Lilith quipped as she glanced at the bar where the lobby's front desk should be. "...but it looks suitably grand."

The princess uneasily chuckled. "Yeah...long story."

The Black Baron and the Ripper busied themselves with taking Lilith's things upstairs, the infernal queen following her daughter further into the hotel. Running a hand through her hair, Charlie consulted her watch for a moment. "Um...is it okay if I let Baron give you the tour? He's familiarized himself and I've uh..." The princess swallowed. "...gotta check on...Dad."

The slight tensing of her mother's shoulders did not escape Charlie's gaze, but Lilith managed a nod. "As fun as it would be to catch him off guard, he deserves the forewarning."

Giving a relieved sigh, Charlie zipped up the stairs to notify the Black Baron before opening one of the old dumbwaiters Nifty had found. Thankfully the one-eyed demoness had cleaned it, Charlie leaping down without any dust or cobwebs clinging to her when she emerged into the kitchen to a rather bizzare sight.

"Love me, love me, say that you want me!" Lucifer and Angel Dust harmonized quite well, the two dancing as they cleaned the kitchen. "Hold me, hold me, oh just to fool me--"

"Mom's here!"

Lucifer yelped as he slipped off of the counter and landed face first onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet, the dark king hastily dusted himself off as he retrieved his vest and tailcoat. "How'd she look? Was she secretly mad? Did she glare when my name came up? Did she--"

"She looked fine, she didn't look mad." Charlie reassured her father as she helped him with his bowtie.

Retrieving his top hat, Lucifer straightened out his coat and nervously gestured to himself. "...well?" After his daughter gave him a thumbs up, the archangel followed her to the empty dining room. "You sure she's not mad?"

Charlie bit her lip. "Weeeellll...maybe only a little."

Sighing, Lucifer pinched his nose. "Hell hath no fury a woman scorned."

The clacking of heels drew their attention, a familiar shadow on the floor that steadily grew closer. Running a hand through his hair, Lucifer cleared his throat as he squared his shoulders. Charlie nervously looked between her parents, a hand over her mouth. Rounding the corner, Lilith's unreadable gaze settled on the fallen archangel before her.

"...hi Lilith."

"Hello Lucifer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of triumph or failure has come

Thus far things had not degenerated to Charlie's relief. Her father had bumped into a few chairs and tables as he went to his wife, her mother only coolly regarding him with no sign of any emotion. Heading to the kitchen, the princess entered to see Angel Dust opening the oven. "Please tell me supper is ready."

Removing the heavy glass pan from the oven, Angel carefully prodded his creation with a skewer and gave the princess a grin. "You ready to have your tastebuds orgasm?"

"Please don't phrase it like that." Charlie gave a strained grin as she pulled her fluffy and thick oven mitts on.

The spider rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not exaggeratin' my lasagne."

Taking the hot pan, Charlie savoured the aroma that emanated from the dish. "Thank you so much Angel."

"Yeah, yeah..." Despite the sarcastic tone, the princess could see something softer in Angel's gaze. She took a small amount of pride in seeing that some of her sessions were getting through to him.

Returning to the dining room, Charlie saw her father holding Lilith's chair out for her. Once she was seated, Lucifer rounded the table to return to his own seat as Charlie placed the lasagne on the cooling rack in the middle of the table. "Who's ready for pasta?"

While neither of her parents smiled at the light-hearted question, there was at least no veiled rage or icy contempt. The estranged couple both had neutral faces as they nodded, Charlie serving hearty portions of lasagne. Once her parents were served, the princess doled out two more pieces and placed them at the table next to the Magnes', Razzle and Dazzle digging into their dinner.

With her own serving ready, Charlie took a seat as the three began eating. Taking a bite, Charlie froze halfway through her chewing.

Angel really wasn't exaggerating his lasagne.

While she tried to keep her eating as tidy as possible, Charlie ended up voraciously devouring her food. Any reservations she had about her less then 'proper' display evaporated the second she saw her parents doing the same. The Magnes had rapidly eaten their first helpings of lasagne, Charlie serving seconds to everyone mere minutes after the first bite. Round two was much more subdued though, the Magnes taking their time to better savor the dish.

"This is the best pasta to have ever been made since the dawn of time." Lucifer gave a throaty moan. While the slight quirking of Lilith's lips into a smile went unnoticed by him, his daughter had noticed.

"So Mom, how was your zen retreat?" Charlie piped up.

"Most relaxing." Lilith answered between mouthfuls of food. "Sang with a few Rusalkas and I think Leviathan enjoyed the show."

"...how were your flowers?" Lucifer tentatively asked.

"They're blooming beautifully." The infernal queen softly smiled at the memory for a moment. "How's the orchard?"

"They're doing fine."

"Are they now?"

"Believe it or not, not everything becomes a disaster when you leave."

"Mom, Dad?" Charlie interjected. The hints of irritation in her parents' eyes vanished when their gazes settled on their daughter. "Maybe don't discuss gardening?"

While the king and queen shot annoyed glares to each other, the tension eased off a bit as they nodded. The Magnes resumed their eating in silence, Charlie's worried gaze alternating from one end of the table from the other. It was if gasoline had been poured everywhere and she dreaded the thought of her parents toying with the figurative matches.

"So Charlie, how goes your hotel?" Lucifer inquired.

"So now you're interested in it." Lilith muttered.

Lucifer's pale yellow eyes narrowed. "As if you're one to talk."

"Mom, Dad..." Both of her parents turned their heads to look at the princess. "Please no fighting?" When both of them nodded after an irritation-laced staring contest, Charlie shakily smiled. "The hotel has been...okay. Angel's made some improvement and a we got a new applicant a few days ago."

"And I hear that the Radio Demon is working here?" Lucifer pensively asked before taking another bite of lasagne.

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yep."

Lilith's eyes narrowed. "Have you made a deal with him?"

"Definitely not." Charlie answered, her mother slightly relaxing. "He says he's just doing it for laughs, but I've seen forests less shady then him. And he's not too bad, he got us some more staff and the fact he's here has helped garner interest."

The estranged couple gave each other a look Charlie recalled from her childhood. Her parents had an entire conversation in mere seconds without saying a word, Lucifer turning his attention back to their daughter with a half-hearted smile. "Well, at least he's not up to anything truly evil."

Charlie could hear the yet her father silently finished with, but she couldn't blame him for the suspicion towards Alastor. With the lasagne pan completely empty along with everyone's plates, the princess got to her feet to start stacking the dishes. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Jasmine tea for me." Lucifer answered.

"Elder flower please." Lilith added as she rose from her chair. "But may you please take it to the lounge? There are a few things I'd like to discuss with your father there."

"I'll bring it right out." Charlie started carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen, Razzle and Dazzle bringing the dirty pan over. Placing them next to the sink, the two little demons started rinsing them off while Charlie rummaged through the cupboard for the tea set.

"So how'd it go?" Angel Dust took a long drag on the cigarette between his teeth.

"No smoking in the kitchen." Charlie huffed, the spider rolling his eyes as he doused the cigarette. "And it's going well....I think?"

"Ya think?"

"Well they're not trying to stab each other with the cutlery." Charlie sighed. Retrieving the whistling kettle from the stovetop, she poured the boiling water into the two tea pots before neatly arranging the teacups around them on the tray. "How're the turnovers?"

Angel licked his lips "Delicious."

Groaning, Charlie grabbed a few of the apple turnovers from the baking tray and started neatly arranging them on the serving tray. "Why would you do that??"

"Consider it fair payment for services rendered." Angel giggled. "Besides, I make one mean lasagne eh?"

"Indeed you do." Charlie lifted the tray into her hands and began making her way to the hotel's lounge. The crackling fireplace cast its orange glow over her parents, Lilith stretched out on her side over one of the couches while Lucifer extended his recliner all the way out. Whatever it was they were talking about ceased when the princess came near, Charlie placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Turnovers?" Charlie asked.

Lilith cast a glare towards her husband. "You devil..."

"Well I know you can never resist my baking." Lucifer chuckled.

Sighing, Lilith sat up as she took a few turnovers onto a small plate as Charlie poured the two their respective teas. Lucifer took the offered teacup from his daughter, Lilith already on her second apple turnover. "Charlie, may you please leave us for a moment? There are a few things your mother and I would like to say that we'd like to keep between us for now."

Glancing between her parents, the princess managed a stiff nod. Vacating the lounge, Charlie rounded a corner to see Angel Dust approaching. The spider had something behind his back, his head tilted. "Everything alright?"

"Either they're moving back in together or getting divorced through means of a knife." Charlie ran her hands down her face.

"....ah." Angel revealed the container he had kept behind his back, the spider opening it up to allow the intoxicating sugary aroma to escape. "Comfort food?"

Glancing at the pilfered turnovers in the container, Charlie accepted one and took a large bite. Her stride fell in to match Angel's as they started making their way upstairs. "..,you're an amazing cook you know."

"I know it babe." Angel chuckled. "Your dad makes one mean baker, does your ma cook anything?"

"She can, but uh..." Charlie nervously chuckled. "....she likes her meat raw....and young."

Angel blinked. "...I'm sorry, are you trying to use innuendo now?"

"Wha-NO." Charlie retorted. "She...used to eat babies is all."

Charlie had never seen the disgust or absolute horror that was etched into Angel's face before. "...human babies?!" When the princess nodded, Angel took another bite from the turnover in his hand. "The more I learn about your folks, the more confusing it is that you turned out as nice as you are."

It took a moment for Charlie to process what she heard, her eyebrow raised as she smirked. "Did you just say something nice?"

"Wha-pfft, noooo--" Angel took one look at the smug look on Charlie's face, his face souring. "Okay so MAYBE I said something...kind of...nice."

Giggling, Charlie finished her turnover as they reached Angel's room. Before he could retreat to his space though, the princess threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much for your help."

Rigid, Angel nervously chuckled as he stiffly patted Charlie's shoulder. "Heh...um...anytime...or something."

Releasing him from her embrace after a moment, Charlie started backtracking back to the foyer. Her father was stepping out of the lounge, his eyes lightening up when he saw her. "Ah, Charlie! There you are."

Sliding down the banister, Charlie ran a hand through her hair. "So...?"

Biting his lip for a moment, Lucifer sighed. "I'm heading back to Dis very soon...but your mother will be staying here."

A jolt of despair shot through Charlie's heart. "..w-what?"

"Charlie...we're just not ready to be together again yet." Lucifer softly placed his palms on his daughter's shoulders. "We both brought up some...very personal things last time."

"I-I know..." Charlie sniffed. "...I-I just thought th-that..."

"I know sweetie." Lucifer gently wiped his daughters tears away with his thumb. "But we are much closer then before at least. We just need time."

The pain in the princess' heart waned. "...can I come see you again at least?"

The smile her father had was one she hadn't seen in a long time. "I'd like that a lot." Pulling his daughter in for a hug, Lucifer kissed her cheek. "Just give us time Charlie. We'll get there eventually."

Returning the hug, Charlie felt her heart ease. "I love you dad."

"I love you too." Lucifer sadly smiled as he felt his daughter kiss his cheek. Parting from their hug, the dark king placed his top hat back atop his head. "Your mother wanted to have a word with you too."

Nodding, Charlie followed her father out the hotel to watch him and the Black Baron climb into the waiting car. Giving him one more wave, Charlie watched the car begin making its way down the street before disappearing from sight. Sighing, the princess headed back inside and entered the lounge to see her mother lying on the couch.

"...Dad said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Lilith sat up, the infernal queen frowning when she saw her daughter wipe her nose on her sleeve. "...I'm sorry dear, but your father and I just aren't ready."

"Yeah..." The princess took a seat next to her mother on the couch. "...guess I was hoping that the power of love would win out or something."

"It sort of did. It was rather nice to see him again." Lilith sadly smiled as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. "And at the very least I'll be able to help you with your hotel."

Leaning against the infernal queen's side, Charlie managed a watery smile. It may not have turned out exactly how she hoped, but she could still feel the same hope in her heart. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Your project?" When her daughter nodded, Lilith shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But if anyone can do it, it's you." Scooting to one side of the couch, the infernal queen took another apple turnover. "But there's something we need to discuss."

"What?"

"You and Vaggie." Lilith took a bite from the confection. "Tell me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a relationship has been strained as much as Lucifer and Lilith's has, neither will reconcile overnight. It takes time and effort from both.


	7. Chapter 7

_A long while later..._  
"Are you certain you want to go with that?" Lilith raised an eyebrow as she lounged on the couch in her daughter's room.

"Yes I'm sure Mom." Charlie huffed. Her white blazer was buttoned over an onyx dress shirt, the buttons designed with into little brass skulls.

"I still say that dresses better suit your figure." Lilith sighed.

"I feel more comfortable in these and I think the last thing I need is to feel more tense." The princess retorted.

"That is a good point..." Leaning forwards, Lilith sharply studied her daughter's suit. "...the white blends with your complexion too much and the black contrasts too sharply. Something in a more oceanic palette would better compliment your eyes, do you have anything in any shades of blue or violet?"

"I've got one..." Stepping back into the walk-in closet, Charlie emerged moments later in a violet shirt with a black vest, her indigo blazer adorned with silver buttons in the likeness of skulls. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Lilith smiled. Adjusting her daughter's bowtie and jacket, the infernal queen brushed off the thin layer of dust coating from the suit. "Now, you have the flowers ready?"

"Yep!" Charlie motioned to the boquet on the dresser.

Studying the collection of flowers, Lilith gave a hum in thought. "...might be too much." Carefully removing a pair of violet hyacinths, Lilith placed them in her daughter's breast-pocket. "Now, do you know what you're going to say?"

The princess nervously chuckled. "More or less."

"Better then not knowing at all." The infernal queen replied as she followed Charlie down the many stairs towards the hotel lobby. "Normally I'd recommend avoiding the singing cliche, but if that's what your heart thinks, then go for it."

"Got it." Charlie glanced at the grandfather clock. She had mere minutes to wait now. "...you really think this will work?"

"If she loves you half as much as you love her, it will." Lilith answered with absolute conviction. "Just don't try and rush things, it takes time to reconcile." Hearing a familiar car pull up just outside the front door, the infernal queen kissed her daughter's forehead. "Keep your head held high Charlotte."

Wrapping her arms around her mother, Charlie smiled when she felt Lilith return the gesture. "Thank you Mom."

Parting after a moment, Charlie headed down to the waiting muscle car, a supercharger protruding from the hood. Hopping into the passenger seat, the princess immediately gawked at her drive. "....Dad, what're you doing?"

"I call this hunk of metal Greased Lightning, what'd you expect?" Lucifer chuckled as he adjusted his black leather jacket and sunglasses before tearing down the street. "Very snazzy suit by the way."

"Thanks Dad." Charlie discretely tried to grip any sort of handle as her father drove like a maniac through Hell.

"And I have your ambrosia in the back." Lucifer jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the large paper bag on the backseat. "Guarantee that she will be unable to resist it."

"You sure?"

"Charlie, I could never charm your mother without it." The dark king chuckled as he power slided around a corner, the back of the car smacking a demon across the street. "And some good food can help ease a tense situation."

Shakily nodding, the princess saw red blurs out the window before the car suddenly stopped. Stretching her arms out to avoid smacking into the dashboard, Charlie tried to ease her racing heart as her father casually caught the paper bag and its contents that were sent flying from the sudden stop. Glancing out the window, Lucifer gave an approving hum. "Spends her time in there eh?"

"Yep." Charlie accepted the paper bag from her father and opened it up to see the fresh apple pie inside. "...you think this will work?"

"You won't know until you try it." Lucifer answered. "But if it weren't for your efforts, your mother and I would still be in different realms."

A soft smile appeared on the princess' face, Charlie leaning over to accept the hug her father offered. "Thank you Dad."

Lucifer pecked his daughter's cheek before she climbed out of the car. "I'll just be cruising, give me a ring when you'll need a pick up."

Nodding, Charlie waved as the car drove off. Turning around, the princess strode up the stairs to enter one of the few peaceful places in all of Hell. The few demons in the building went about the many bookshelves, much of the architectural motifs morbidly fantastical. Stone pillars were carved to resemble screaming skeletons, bookshelves were made of bones, gargoyles lined the walls, and atop the shelves were ravens that silently watched every move the demons within made.

"Do keep quiet in the library." A disembodied voice whispered, several blackbirds unblinkingly staring at the princess.

Swallowing, Charlie made her way deeper into the baroque building. The scarlet daylight of Hell spilled through a large stained glass window designed to resemble souls burning in the Lake of Fire, but the crimson iridiscence illuminated the lone moth demoness that was reading a book on one of the couches.

For a moment, Charlie hesitated. Neither her or Vaggie had spoken to each other since their fight all those weeks ago, how had her girlfriend spent her time? Sad over what was lost? Angry over what was said?

In her mind's eye, Charlie saw her parents dancing, a fond memory collected only days ago.

If her parents were mostly reconciled after such a vicious fight months ago, there was hope for her too. With that in mind, Charlie began moving forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this piece comes to a close. Is it a happy end? Kind of. Lilith and Lucifer are not fully reconciled, but they are on better terms after half a year. But as for Charlie and Vaggie, I leave that to you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, but thank you to those who gave this half-assed idea of mine that I thought of in a sleep-deprived state of mania so much love that led me to write this. You people are the real heroes here
> 
> Hope y'all have a lovely day


End file.
